Unique Design
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: Each child is unique and Bunnymund has to match his eggs to suit them. So when he comes to Princess Merida of DunBroch, what does he have for her? He though she was too old to believe in him but that wasn't the case. He still doesn't know what to give her. Will that change when a certain Bogeyman decides to interrupt their encounter?


**Author's Notes: **Hey guys. A few things about this story. First, I don't know how this came into my mind. Just a oneshot about Merida meeting Bunnymund with a special appearance of Pitch. Secondly, Bunny clearly won't be Australian in this. Why? Brave is set in the early Middle Ages which is about the 5th century to the 10th. The British didn't settle in Australia until the late 1700s. And the indigenous natives - the Aboriginals - didn't have 'Australia Accents'. They spoke their own languages. So this is before he becomes Australian, I guess. Also, I tried really hard to portray Merida's Scottish accent. I am Australian but my mother is Scottish and, though she lost hers, my Grandparents have the most beautiful accents. One more thing, this is set after Brave but, of course, before Rise of the Guardians. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All rights to original owners.

**Summary: **Each child is unique and Bunnymund has to match his eggs to suit them. So when he comes to Princess Merida of DunBroch, what does he have for her? He though she was too old to believe in him but that wasn't the case. He still doesn't know what to give her. Will that change when a certain Bogeyman decides to interrupt their encounter?

* * *

**Unique Design**

The night was cool and the air had a small bite to it but it didn't slow Bunnymund down. Not at all. He darted through his tunnels; appearing here and there and all over the world. Leaving eggs outside, hidden behind the trees; or inside, at the foot of children's beds.

No two eggs were the same. All of them individually designed to fit the children. This little girl likes bright colours and butterflies so her eggs will have pinks and yellows and greens all in patterns and swirls. This boy's favourite colour is blue and so his eggs will be all different shades of blue. That's what they loved about the eggs. They were different, unique. Just like they were.

Bunnymund was in the United Kingdom. After hiding his eggs first in England, then Wales, now it was time to visit Scotland. Silently, he made his way through the country, doing what he did best. The hiding spots were perfect. In that ditch, under that log, behind that tree. Not too hard to find but hard enough to made it a great hunt. His was nearly finished. Up in the Highlands of Scotland, there was one more place to visit before moving to the next country.

The Kingdom of DunBroch.

It was always a difficult task hiding the eggs there. The children there were very tough, all warriors in the making. Especially the children of the royal family. Bunnymund dreaded going to the castle. The family knew their fortress inside out so finding new spots wasn't easy. The three young sons, Harris, Hubert and Hamish, found the eggs with ease no matter how hard this rabbit tried to hide them. Those kids were like bloodhounds, sniffing out what they wanted to find.

Another issue he had about going to the castle was the princess. She was nearly an adult, he wasn't sure she even believed in the Easter Bunny anymore. None the less, he would leave her eggs. After all, she was a princess even if she was growing up.

He began to hide his eggs. Maybe here, no too easy. What about up there – wait, hadn't he hidden some there before? Could the children reach that spot? Of course they could, those boys could climb anything. Hopefully the children of DunBroch enjoyed this hunt. That is, if Harris, Hubert and Hamish didn't find everyone else's eggs for them. Stealthily, he made it into the boys' bedrooms. On the end of their beds he left a generous amount of eggs and sweets for them. Now all that was left was the Princess.

Merida was buried under her covers; her fiery mane poking out from underneath. Bunnymund idly wondered how a girl could have so much hair. Must be a pain to brush. He eyed the sleeping mass and thought. What did the lass like? Honestly, he didn't know her well. He used to know her but she seemed to have changed. No, grown up would be a better word. Matured. So what eggs would suit her? He began to rummage through his bag to find the perfect one for her.

"Who's there?"

Bunny looked up in shock. Through the darkness, he could see Merida sitting upright, her curls a tangled mess on her head, squinting at him. Could she see him? He had to know. Slowly, he stepped closer to her. He saw her eyes widen.

"Ye'r the Easter Bunny!" she gasped.

"Yes, I am." Bunny nodded.

She clapped her hands together. "I knew ya were real! I just knew it!"

He brought a paw to his lips. "Shh." He hushed. "Don't want to wake your family now, do we?"

She covered her mouth with her hands. "Right. I'm just so excited ta see ya." She whispered.

"Aren't you a little old to be a believer?" Bunnymund was sure she was at least sixteen.

"Ye'r never too old or too young ta do anythin'." She said firmly.

He smiled at that answer. "Strong words." He agreed.

She nodded. "So what kind of eggs do ya have for meh?" she asked excitedly.

Bunny was about to answer when the room became darker. He didn't think Merida noticed but he knew there was an invaded. A sinister invader.

"Just a quick question, love." He began. "You're not scared of the Bogeyman are you?"

Before she could answer, a low growl was emitted from the shadows. "You always have to ruin the fun, don't you rabbit?"

A tall figure stepped out the shadows. Bunnymund and Merida were joined by the Nightmare King himself. "Hello there, Princess." He cooed. "Have you been having a lovely chat with the Easter Bunny?"

The colour drained from Merida's face as Pitch stalked closer. The Bogeyman. The Bogeyman was in her room. He was lurching closer and closer. She pulled the covers up to her chest protectively.

"Pitch, back off right now." Bunny warned. "You have no business here. This is my night."

"I beg to differ, Aster, I do have business here. I mean, every night is my night." There was a strong glint in Pitch's eyes. "At least they used to be, until you lot took them away from. So I'll just settle for these nights." He turned to Merida. "What do you say, Princess? Are you scared yet?"

Merida didn't dare answer him.

"No? You're not?" Pitch mocked. "Well, I can fix that. I know just what you fear, what makes your heart thump and your mind spin. There's the obvious fear – losing your mother. You almost lost her once. What were you to do if she was gone for good?"

The Scottish lass didn't want to begin to think about that. What if she'd lost her mother? No, she wouldn't be weak in front of this monster.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, you are tough." He chuckled. "Well, let's see what else scares you." He paused. "You still have nightmares of Mor'du... Bears. You don't like them. You never really did. You pretend they don't bother you but deep down, you are haunting by them. Their roars, their claws, ready to rip your flesh."

Covering her ears, Merida tried to block him out. "That's it!" Bunnymund rushed toward Pitch, weapons raised. "You better leave or I'm going to –,"

Pitch melted into the shadows. "I don't think so, rabbit." He taunted. "This is too much fun."

Bunny backed up closer to Merida's bed. "Lightning." Pith continued. "Lightning and thunder. Ever since you were a little girl you've been plagued by those two fears."

He was inside her head. She had to get him out. She needed to break free of his horrifying spell. She couldn't be bullied by him.

Bunnymund growled. "Pitch, I swear I am going to –,"

The Bogeyman materialised out of the shadows. "What? Throw eggs at me?" he scoffed. "How terrifying. Look at you, pathetic. You can't even protect a weak little princess."

The Pooka warrior stood defensively, ready to attack Pitch. Something whipped past the two of them, sticking into the wall behind them.

An arrow. Bunnymund and Pitch stared at each other in shock for a short moment before turning to face the owner of the arrow.

Merida was standing on her bed, bow raised. "I am not a weak princess!" she cried.

"My, my. Look who got a sudden burst of bravery." Pitch smirked.

She hiked up her nightgown and jumped off the bed. "Ye'r not welcome here." She warned. "I want ya ta leave right now!"

"I am the Nightmare King." Pitch declared. "I do not take orders from little girls like you."

"I dinny care what sort of king ya are!" she snapped. "If ya know what's good for ya, ye'll leave."

Bunnymund watched in awe as Merida stood up to the Bogeyman. He had never seen a girl – a princess – as brave as her. She was unique. Very unique.

Pitch growled. "How dare you –,"

Without hesitation, Merida yanked another arrow from her leather quiver that was on the bed. Swiftly, she set the arrow up and drew back, aiming at Pitch.

He raised his hands. "Alright. I can see you aren't worth _my_ time anymore." He assured. "Far too bold for my liking."

"Get out." Merida told him coldly.

"As you wish." He swept into a mock bow, grinning darkly. "Terribly sorry if I delayed your heavy schedule, Aster. I hope you two have a pleasant Easter."

Bunny narrowed his eyes as Pitch slipped into the shadows. After a moment of silence, he was sure Pitch was gone. Turning to face Merida, he saw her staring at him in question.

"Why did he call ya Aster?" she asked.

"It's my real name. E. Aster Bunnymund." He explained.

"I think that is a much better name than the Easter Bunny." She told him.

"Why thank you." He paused. "I'm really sorry about Pitch. The little bugger just won't leave us alone."

Merida giggled. "Ah, it's fine. I ain't scared of him. He's full of himself." She rolled her eyes. "But thank ya for standin' up for meh like that."

"Think nothing of it. You were the little warrior tonight." He suddenly grinned. "And I have just the egg for you, lass."

He revealed a large egg from his bag. It was fiery red surrounded in green swirls, with touches of blue, black and gold. "I thought it was a little too Christmassy but now, I think it suits you." He held it out to her.

Merida took and held in her hands, marvelling at the detail. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

He nodded. "I always find the perfect egg for every child."

She looked up at him, beckoning him closer with her finger. He lowered his head down to her height. "Thank ya." She kissed his fury cheek. "Happy Easter, Aster."

"Happy Easter, love." He replied.

Merida walked over to her bedside table, placing the egg on it. Standing back, she admired it.

Just then, the door burst open. Queen Elinor rushed into the room. "Merida!" she cried.

"Mum!" Merida jumped in surprised.

"What was all that noise?" Looking straight through Bunnymund, she saw the arrow in the wall. "Why are ya using yer bow at this time of night?"

Merida looked to where Bunny was standing. "Let's just say I had a wee nightmare." She said wryly.

Elinor sighed, crossing the room and cupped her cheek. "It's time ta go back ta bed, darlin'." She pulled the bow out of her hand.

Merida nodded, moving to the bed and picking up her quiver. Her mother took it off her and put both items down next to the bed. Bunny remained silent as Merida climbed into bed. Elinor tucked her daughter in. "Goodnight, Merida." She kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, mum." Merida sighed.

Elinor smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Merida immediately rolled on her side to face Bunnymund. "I suppose ya have ta leave now. Lots of other countries ta visit and all."

Bunny nodded. "Sure do."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight. I tell the Sandman to give you an extra special dream tonight." He promised.

"Oh, one more thing. I hope ye've hidden the eggs extra hard so me brothers take a long time ta find 'em." She smiled, picturing her brothers searching for hours.

Bunnymund winked. "Did my best." He thumped his foot and a tunnel appeared by his side.

Merida gave a little wave. He nodded his head to her before jumping down into the tunnel.

What a night. Certainly a busy one. He worked as hard as he could to hide the eggs in time. Besides the small incident with the Nightmare King, the night went smoothly. His mind wandered back to Merida. He never expected the princess to be such a little fighter. Standing up to Pitch like that. She certain had changed but not in a bad way. In a good way. She grew up and stayed a believer. She knew where he heart laid. Brave she was, brave and unique.

Very unique indeed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Jeez, Pitch, what is it with you and trying to ruin people's Easter? I hope you enjoyed that, it was fun to write. I'm planning on doing more Rise of the Guardian crossovers with the Disney Princesses. Any suggestions on which Guardian should visit which princess? Or anyone else for that matter? If so, leave a review. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
